


As Pétalas São Minhas

by Darksoul00



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt Allison Argent, Unhappy Ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksoul00/pseuds/Darksoul00
Summary: A pétala era linda, mesmo completamente encharcada de saliva e ela decidiu que a iria guardar, afinal era dela pois havia vindo dela, está certo que ela não sabia como, mas tinha e isso era tudo o que realmente importava.
Relationships: Allison Argent & Cora Hale, Allison Argent & Peter Hale, Allison Argent & Sheriff Stilinski, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 1





	As Pétalas São Minhas

**Author's Note:**

> Esse texto não foi revisado portanto está sujeito a possuir erros, então procure não se incomodar se os encontrar. Boa leitura!

Allison tinha 8 anos quando a primeira pétala veio. Ela estava deitada em sua cama de dossel, presente do seu avô, escrevendo no diário de couro preto que havia ganhado no Natal de sua tia Kate que finalmente tinha vindo lhe ver. Ela estava no meio de um parágrafo quando foi surpreendida em um ataque de tosse e ao final a sentiu em sua boca. 

Era branca e pequena, a lembrava das pétalas das flores que tinha visto com a mãe na floricultura a algumas semanas. Sua mãe tinha dito que se chamavam Camellia Japonica, elas eram lindas e encantadoras. Eram as preferidas de sua mãe.

A pétala era linda, mesmo completamente encharcada de saliva e ela decidiu que a iria guardar, afinal era dela pois havia vindo dela, está certo que ela não sabia como, mas tinha e isso era tudo o que realmente importava. 

Allison secou a pétala delicadamente e quando terminou de escrever a colocou na folha do diário e o fechou. Ela guardou o diário, apagou o abajur e se propôs a adormecer. 

A porta estava fechada, ninguém havia visto a fofa garotinha guardar a sua primeira pétala.

*****

Meses depois da primeira pétala, Allison estava sentada na sala de estar de sua casa assistindo a Branca de Neve ser posta em uma cúpula de vidro cheia de flores pelos sete anões. Tinha sido um dia bonito, ela tinha brincado com alguns primos que moravam por perto e estava bastante contente com o raro tempo de divertimento que sua mãe lhe concedeu. 

Observando os sete anões chorarem pela, suposta, morte da princesa ela se perguntou como seria está no lugar daquela delicada princesa. Quando o príncipe chegou e a despertou com um beijo de amor verdadeiro, trazendo a alegria de volta aos vários homenzinhos ao redor da moça, ela se decidiu, queria ser como aquela princesa que tinha pessoas ao seu redor que a amariam tanto ao ponto de chorar por ela. 

Foi nesse momento que as próximas pétalas vieram. Elas eram diferentes dessa vez. Eram pétalas vermelhas, chamativas e delicadas mesmo grudadas umas nas outras com a saliva da boca da menina, ela ficou imediatamente encantada com suas novas pétalas, o coração infantil cheio de euforia por aquelas coisinhas tão bonitas e delicadas estarem vindo dela.

Analisando cuidadosamente suas novas preciosidades ela, inteligentemente, deduziu que eram Dahlias vermelhas. Ela tinha sido uma boa garotinha e a professora tinha lhe deixado ler alguns livros sobre flores quando ela se mostrou interessada, tinha se esforçado pra saber um pouco sobre elas e estava contente por ser capaz de saber de qual flor eram as pétalas. 

Abandonando seu lugar no sofá ela subiu cuidadosamente as escadas, a mãe não gostava de nenhum tipo de correria, e foi para seu quarto escrever em seu diário e guardar as suas mais novas aquisições. E quem sabe, talvez um dia, se ela conseguir, as suas flores fiquem ao redor de si como a linda princesa no desenho. 

Allison fechou a porta do quarto e ninguém viu a doce criança secando as pétalas com delicadeza e carinho por aquelas pequenas coisas. 

*****

Correndo em direção a porta ela a abriu e se jogou em sua grand-père, estava morrendo de saudades da mulher a sua frente, mesmo com ambas morando na França agora ainda era difícil se encontrarem com a frequência que Allison realmente gostaria. A grand-père viajava bastante por conta de seu trabalho, o que tornava as visitas difíceis. Mas hoje ela veio, claro que ela veio, era aniversário de Allison e ela não perderia por nada no mundo o dia da sua petite fille d'or. 

Ela estava deslumbrante em lindo vestido azul de princesa e era a estrela da festa, correndo com as várias crianças filhas dos seus parentes, sua mãe não permitiu que ela convida-se nenhuma das crianças com quem brincava na escola e isso a tinha deixado chateada por algum tempo, mas a felicidade por finalmente ter conseguido sua tão sonhada festa de aniversário foi o suficiente pra diminuir qualquer chateação. 

Ao final do dia quando sua grand-père a colocava em sua cama para dormir com um beijo de boa noite e deixando para trás um eu te amo doce e sussurrado que aqueceu o peito da menina. Allison sorriu, sorriu como não fazia a algum tempo. Era aquele sorriso doce e inocente com covinhas lindas em suas bochechas que sua grand-père dizia ser mais valioso do que ouro. 

Alisson sorriu dessa exata maneira até que uma tosse agredir delicadamente seu peito e lá estavam elas novamente, suas pétalas banhadas em saliva caindo de sua boca. As retirando da boca com cuidado para não danificar seus delicados presentes. A luz do abajur a permitiu ver que as pétalas eram de um roxo profundo que a fez lembrar das violetas na janela da sua antiga casa. 

Ela secou seus novos tesouros para guarda-los em meio as páginas do seu diário e depois adormeceu com uma leve insinuação de sorriso em seu rosto infantil. Ninguém viu suas novas pétalas. 

*****

Aos 13 anos as pétalas se tornaram uma ocorrência frequente na vida de Allison de forma que já tinha várias nas páginas do velho diário. Ela nunca jogou uma sequer no lixo, afinal eram presentes e presentes não se jogam fora. 

As pétalas não vinham em grandes variações de cores, eram sempre as mesmas, branco, vermelho e roxo, das mesmas espécies que as primeiras, o que deixava Allison contente. Eram lindas cores. 

Assim como as flores, nada tinha realmente mudado na vida da garota, ainda haviam as mudanças constantes causadas pelo trabalho dos pais, os treinos exaustivos que a mãe insistia que ela tivesse, apesar da leve asma que Allison havia adquirido, o que deixou sua mãe levemente furiosa. 

A asma foi com certeza a coisa mais impactante que ocorreu a ela nos últimos anos, já estava acostumada demais com as mudanças para realmente se importar com elas, foi realmente um choque ter asma, mas foi o que seu tio disse que ela tinha quando a examinou rapidamente quando falou sobre a sua dificuldade para respirar as vezes.

Pouco tempo depois do do diagnóstico breve seu pai a presenteou com bombinhas para quando a dificuldades surgissem, nessa noite as pétalas a fizeram tossir violentamente antes de surgirem em sua boca em em uma bagunça de três cores, ela não reclamou da dor ou do desconforto, mas como poderia? As pétalas eram dela, então não havia do que reclamar.

As bombinhas ajudaram com a respiração e por isso ela não foi levada ao médico para uma bateria de exames, apesar de todos os protestos de seu tio. Não havia necessidade de exames. 

*****

Quando ela tinha 15 anos seus pais resolveram que seria bom permanecer em algum lugar por tempo suficiente para que ela conclui-se o Ensino médio e assim eles se mudaram da França, sua atual moradia nos últimos três meses, para o condado de Beacon Hills, California.

Foi nesse lugar em que ela conheceu os dois. Peter e Stiles. Um estudante universitário de advocacia e dono de uma loja de chá e o filho do xerife e novo estudante do ensino médio assim como ela. Eles eram uma verdadeira dupla de gênios do mau e de alguma forma decidiram, assim que a viram, que ela seria uma ótima aquisição ao time, decisão essa que ela não reclamou, mas acabou por adicionar novos cabelos brancos ao xerife quando este soube. 

Ela tentou ao máximo manter essa nova amizade escondida da mãe. Fugas na calada da noite quando todos estavam dormindo para se encontrar com os dois no departamento do xerife, os pobres deputados do homem já estavam acostumados a ter seu espaço invadido, passeios depois da escola até as cidades vizinhas no carro de Peter ou com o xerife para experimentar novos restaurantes, fins de semanas gastos explorando a Reserva que pertencia a família de Peter e este conhecia com a palma da mão. 

Foram meses incríveis até sua mãe descobrir, depois de um passeio por uma cena de crime com o xerife, que simplesmente não sabia lhe dizer não, uma arma muito bem exploradapelo trio. Sua mãe a tinha visto descer do carro e se despedir deles, houve uma sessão de gritos, xingamentos e acusações por parte da mulher, todos os quais foram caladas por uma ordem ríspida de sua grand-père que veio em uma visita surpresa. 

Ela só saiu da sala ao ouvir a ordem de sua grand-père, tinha sido ensinada desde muito cedo que era assim que se fazia as coisas e não se deveria ser impertinente. 

Ao finalmente chegar em seu quarto sucumbiu a tosse violenta que tomou seu corpo e a fez cair de joelhos, agonia rasgando seu peito e o gosto de cobre preenchendo sua boca. A respiração lutando pra sair em meio aos engasgos bruscos e dolorosos fazendo uma poça de sangue, pétalas e saliva no chão caro de madeira e a reduzindo a uma bagunça chorosa e dolorida ao lado.

Essa foi a primeira vez que Allison viu as pétalas virem acompanhadas de sangue, a primeira vez que a dor beirou o insuportável, a primeira vez que seus presentes a reduziam a isso. Mas ela levantou e recolheu pétala por pétala, as limpou com carinho e cuidado e guardou suas cores em seu diário, arrumou a bagunça que fez e depois dormiu. 

Se alguém tivesse a visto poderia lhe ter confundido com a tão adorada princesa de sua infância, mas ninguém estava lá pra ver. 

*****

Quando ela tinha 16 anos e meio a primeira flor completa veio. Tinha sido um dia particularmente divertido para todos, eles haviam feito uma visita a San Francisco com a desculpa de levar a sobrinha de 12 anos de Peter, Cora, a um parque de diversões decente e depois a praia. Allison estava mais feliz do que em meses e tudo estava indo bem, até certo ponto. 

Durante esse tempo as pétalas se tornaram uma presença escassa, mas quando vinha eram sempre em episódios dolorosos e sangrentos que lhe causavam cada vez mais sofrimento, a asma vinha piorando lentamente e as dores se tornando pouco a pouco mais presentes, porém não era nada que ela não tinha capacidade de lidar. 

Ela estava subindo as escadas lentamente sobre o olhar desgostoso e reprovador de sua mãe. Sua mãe que a havia evitado de maneira bastante óbvia nos últimos meses, saindo dos cômodos em que ela entrava, se afastando cada vez mais dela quando estavam no mesmo ambiente com um nojo quase palpável. A convivência era algo quase agonizante. 

Fechando a porta do quarto atrás de si, Allison ouviu o carro da mãe sair da garagem da casa. Com lágrimas nos olhos ela sentiu os reflexos de vômito lhe atingindo com brutalidade, as pétalas lhe subindo a garganta em um grande bolo, o sangue a fazendo os expulsar da sua boca enquanto algo lhe rasgava o interior da garganta. 

Quando tudo teve fim, ela se deixou cair de olhos fechados com um baque surdo no chão, ofegando por ar enquanto sua garganta ardia e o sangue e saliva grudavam em suas roupas e cabelo. Ao finalmente se recompor o suficiente ela sentou e abriu os olhos, ao seu lado estavam duas grandes flores, Camellia Japonica e uma Dahlia vermelha, e várias pequenas Violetas com seus caules e espinhos. 

Ela limpou as flores sem questionar e aguardou como fazia com as pétalas, limpou a bagunça no chão, tomou banho e dormiu. O rosto manchadode lágrimas e os lábios vermelhos de sangue. As flores longe do alcance de alguém, não que houvesse alguém. 

*****

Celestine Allison Argent morreu aos 18 anos com 513 pétala e 105 flores perfeitas, nos braços de Peter Hale e Stiles Stilinski em uma noite em que a lua cheia brilhava como prata e estava alta no céu estrelado, aquecida entre seus melhores amigos, enquanto dormia pacificamente flores preenchiam completamente seus pulmões e os espinhos sufocavam o seu coração até que um último suspiro deixou seus lábios vermelhos. Estranhamente, ela não sentiu qualquer dor e se foi com um leve sorriso enfeitando seu lindo rosto uma última vez. 

Ela foi enterrada em 23 de janeiro de 2017, às 15:45 de uma tarde nublada, em um caixão de carvalho branco entalhado a mão, junto a ela foram postas todas as suas pétalas e flores assim como seu desgastado diário de couro onde ela derramou suas lágrimas e comemorou suas alegrias. 

Quando seu corpo foi sepultado depois de todas as despedidas por parte daqueles que a amavam por aquilo que ela era, sete pessoas permaneceram junto a sua lápide onde um pedaço de cada um deles foi enterrado. 

Stiles Stilinski e Cora Hale choraram do início ao fim daquele dia, lágrimas grossas e pesadas pela perda de alguém amado, alguém que fazia parte de quem eles eram. Soluços secos de dor e saudades do que se foi perdido, uma sensação de vazio onde antes havia algo. 

Noah Stilinski chorou pela garota brilhante e calorosa que tinha um futuro lindo pela frente, mas infelizmente nunca o poderia viver. Chorou pela menina que ele tinha como filha e que deixou uma marca em si. 

Peter Hale chorou pela sua melhor amiga, pela mulher determinada que amava com tudo que tinha e era completamente leal ao seus. A garota que que lhe ensinou a amar sem esperar nada em troca e que limpou suas lágrimas quando podia. Alguém que o amou pelo que ele era. 

Alexandria e Alexandre Argent choraram pela pessoa que pendurava o sol, a lua e todas as estrelas das suas vidas, choraram por não terem visto o que estava bem a sua frente .

E Christopher Argent chorou por sua menininha doce, a criança chorosa que ele segurou em seus braços logo depois de nascer, a garotinha que ele ensinou a andar de bicicleta e ameaçou o primeiro namorado. Chorou por tudo que não prestou atenção e não viu, pelo vazio que sua vida se tornaria sem ela. 

Allison nunca soube a causa da sua morte ou o que suas pétalas e flores significativam. Nunca soube a causa de tudo foi o amor que sentiu por alguém que nunca a amou. Mas Allison foi amada, amada de diferentes maneiras, por variadas razões e diferentes pessoas. E no final ela foi como aquela princesa daquele lindo desenho.

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabalho foi feito para entretenimento e espero que tenha gostado.


End file.
